Azure and Obsidian
by xXJadedEyesXx
Summary: The fight is over. A choice is made. She has changed fates by simply existing, but others she must fight for. She'd been asked if she believed in soulmates, she wished she did. "You will." A story told in 100 word drabbles. May be accepting prompts from reviewers please read my AN in the first chapter for details. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Just a few things I'd like to mention. First of all the reason that this story is told in 100 word drabbles is because I wanted to challenge myself. I've read a few drabble series and the ones I have read are absolutely amazing and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do them myself… but I wanted to give it a try so here we are.

Here are a few important facts:

My Microsoft word apparently counts "… as a word so it may say 101 or 102 words in it because of that but I have personally counted the words myself (total pain in the butt by the way haha) and they are all exactly 100 words. No more, no Less.

I'm thinking of maybe accepting prompts from my reviewers not yet sure how to do it yet. I'm thinking I'll either go in chronological order, or add them all to a list and have an app on my phone choose randomly. Those who are interested in submitting prompts, what would you prefer?

Also, keep in mind that this is an AU story, so things won't necessarily go as they would in either show.

That's it for now. I hope you enjoy my drabble series.

~Azure and Obsidian~

It all began with a cry.

A desperate wail piercing through the darkness.

He should ignore it, he knew he should. He was getting a sibling tonight. If he was late he would upset his mother

Another cry.

He sighed.

Surely they could wait just a few minutes more.

He followed the wails deeper into the forest, his curiosity getting the best of him. No one came to these parts, even the animals tended to avoid it, which made it the perfect area to train.

There was no amount of training that could prepare him for this one.

"… A baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

~Azure and Obsidian~

"… A baby?"

Azure met obsidian.

He picked it… _her…_ up.

She cooed.

He looked around. No one just _leaves_ an infant in the forest. Especially not _here. _Surely someone would be nearby, someone _should _be nearby.

There was no one.

She'd been abandoned.

She tugged on one of his locks. Wincing, he replaced it with his finger. Her hand clasped around it immediately. Despite the nights chill, he felt warm. He knew it then…

A small squeeze, a toothless smile, a tug on his heart.

It was then, at that time, he became hers.

And she became his.

His…

"Kagome."


	3. Chapter 3

~Azure and Obsidian~

"Kagome."

He didn't know where the name came from. It just popped into his head one second and out of his mouth the next.

She cooed again and gave another toothless smile before pulling his finger into her mouth.

"Kagome…" he tested it out again. Making a decision, he nodded.

"Let's go home Kagome."

He slowly headed towards his family's district. He wasn't as reluctant to make his family wait anymore.

Especially since he wasn't quite sure how he'd get his parents to accept two "new additions" tonight.

He shifted his hold on Kagome.

His mother always wanted a daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

~Azure and Obsidian~

"I wish…"

It was the end.

Naraku was gone. The pain he had caused erased.

Her friends could live happy lives.

It was time for her to go.

She'd been given a choice.

Go back to her family and a normal teenage life.

Or…

She could save others.

She had an ability, one that only few others had.

She had an ability to change fates.

It was a difficult choice, but it was hers.

Midoriko asked her if she believed in soul mates, after she'd told her of her choice.

She said she wished she did.

"You will."

"… A Baby?"


	5. Chapter 5

~Azure and Obsidian~

"Itachi."

He knew his father wouldn't be happy.

Fugaku glared at the small bundle in his son's arms.

"What is that?" he asked sternly.

"This is Kagome." He smiled a bit when the infant gurgled. It was almost as if she'd recognized her name.

Mikoto stared at her son in shock. Her Itachi was smiling.

But there was no time for this.

"Fugaku... it's time!"

His father nodded and helped her up.

"We'll talk about this later." He glared at the babe before leading his wife out of the room.

Mikoto gently patted her stomach.

"I hope it's a girl."


	6. Chapter 6

~Azure and Obsidian~

It was a girl.

Or it had been.

Itachi could hear his mothers cries, those cries turned his feet to lead. What could he say? What could he do? Nothing. There were no words that could soothe a mothers broken heart. There was no action that could take away the pain that came with the loss of a child.

He too felt a loss for his stillborn sister.

Kagome whimpered in his arms.

His father spoke to his mother, Itachi couldn't hear what he said.

"Itachi," His father called. "Come... and bring the babe."

Itachi hesitated, then entered the room.


	7. Chapter 7

~Azure and Obsidian~

"Kagome, please?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She wouldn't stop. She just cried and cried.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Don't cry Kagome." He pleaded.

"Itachi,"

He looked up at his mother. They had been there for an hour. An hour of silence.

Until Kagome started crying.

Mikoto reached for Kagome.

Itachi hesitated, then gently handed Kagome over.

Mikoto simply held the girl at arm's length for a moment, drew the babe towards her chest.

Itachi looked away, but heard the sound of Kagome suckling.

A few minutes later, the suckling stopped.

"Come Itachi, let's show off your new little sister."

Again, Itachi didn't know what to say.


	8. Chapter 8

~Azure and Obsidian~

He didn't understand his parent's choice.

Well he understood what their choice was, he just didn't understand why.

His father said it would be bad for "appearances" if the clan learned of Mikoto's still birth.

His mother said she needed something to fill the void his sister had left behind.

They even said Kagome herself couldn't be more than a few days old, that she'd die without a mother to breastfeed her.

He himself had wanted Kagome to join their family.

It just didn't seem right.

"What's done is done." Fugaku said.

And that was that.

Kagome was an Uchiha.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! I have the first nine drabbles up. I wanted to get a base down before I did anything with the prompts. I did this all at once so what I said in the first chapter still stands.

~Azure and Obsidian~

Azure met Obsidian.

"What is it?" The toddler asked.

"_She's _our new sister." Itachi answered.

"Really?"

The toddler poked Kagome's cheek. Itachi pulled her away and frowned at him before allowing the toddler close again.

"Yes."

"But,"

"But what?"

"Her eyes! They're blue!" the toddler crossed his arms. "Uchiha eyes are black!"

"Sasuke, what she looks like doesn't matter. She's ours." Itachi scolded.

Sasuke uncrossed his arms and looked at the baby again.

He remained silent for a while before opening his arms.

Itachi placed Kagome in his arms, staying just in case.

"She's pretty." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yes. She is."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Just a note, someone asked what everyone's ages are.

Itachi is 7

Sasuke is 3

Kagome is only a few days old.

Thanks!

~Azure and Obsidian~

"Kagome! Look! Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeh" Sasuke made a face.

The baby's cries grew louder.

Sasuke pouted. "I thought that'd work for sure." He mumbled.

"Sasuke, darling, please. Why don't you go out and play?" Mikoto ushered him outside and closed the door.

Sasuke plopped down on the steps and sighed.

"Sasuke."

"Ah, Nii-sama!" Sasuke leapt to greet his brother. "You're back! Are you gradulated now?"

"_Graduated_." Itachi corrected.

"Thas what I said. Gradudated." Sasuke nodded.

Itachi smiled and pat his head.

"Where's Otou-sama?" The boy looked around excitedly.

"He left to meet with the elders right after the ceremony."

"Oh," Sasuke frowned.


	11. Chapter 11

~Azure and Obsidian~

"What is wrong, Sasuke?"

"Otou-Sama said he would begin my training today... But he isn't back yet."

Itachi frowned. This wasn't the first time his father had broken a promise to Sasuke.

He felt a wave of guilt. It was his rapid succession through the academy that pulled their fathers attention away from Sasuke.

He knelt down so that he was eye level with the toddler.

"Then shall I train you today?"

He watched Sasuke's eyes widen with excitement.

"Really?!"

Itachi nodded. "Come, I'll help you get ready."

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's offered hand and dragged him to the door.


	12. Chapter 12

~Azure and Obsidian~

Itachi heard Kagome's crying as they approached the door.

"Go and change, I'll be there after greeting Okaa-sama."

Sasuke scurried off to his room and Itachi followed Kagome's wails.

"Okaa-sama."

"Itachi!" His mother spun around with Kagome in her arms. "Welcome back."

Itachi held out his arms for Kagome and Mikoto immediately handed her over.

Kagome quieted moments later.

Mikoto sighed. "She's been crying all day and the moment you hold her she stops. It's like she misses you. I don't know how you do it." Her shoulders slumped.

"I'll take them out for a while, rest."

"Thank you, Love."


	13. Chapter 13

~Azure and Obsidian~

"Ita! Ita!"

Itachi smiled at the cherub reaching out for him.

"Hello kitten, did you miss me?" He murmured as he picked Kagome up.

Kagome wrapped her chubby little arms around his neck as best she could.

"Nii-sama! How was your mission?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"Shh," Itachi hushed. "It is late, Sasuke, Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are asleep, you'll wake them."

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled. "I knew you'd be back tonight." He quickly changed the subject. "They said you wouldn't be able to make it cuz of your mission but I knew you wouldn't miss tonight!"

"Of course not… Happy Birthday, Kagome."


	14. Chapter 14

~Azure and Obsidian~

"Ita?" Kagome put a cubby hand over one of her eyes and pointed at one of his own. "ow?"

He held her tightly, inspecting her closely. "Where does it hurt Kitten?"

Kagome shook her head and pointed again. "Ita ow?"

Was _he_ hurt? It wasn't he who fell from a tree. His irritation with Shisui grew, but he knew he couldn't be angry long. They were like brothers after all.

Still, Shisui shouldn't have taken Kagome up into that tree.

"Itachi… your eyes." Shisui landed beside him.

"Mama!" Sasuke called as he ran to the house "Nii-sama activated the Sharigan!"


	15. Chapter 15

~Azure and Obsidian~

"Kagome, quit wiggling!" Sasuke huffed as he hauled the three year old down the hall.

"Tachi-nii!" Kagome called.

Sasuke looked up to find his brother exiting his room.

"Nii-sama!"

Itachi smiled at them. He took Kagome from him and placed a hand on Sasuke's head.

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Kagome's getting heavy."

"She is growing fast." Itachi nodded. "It seems like yesterday when I…we first brought her home."

"Tachi-nii! Chuu!" Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"Chuu?" Itachi questioned.

"We wanted to wish you luck on your Chunin exams." Sasuke answered with a smile.

"Ganba!" Kagome cheered.

"Ganbatte!" Sasuke joined.


	16. Chapter 16

~Azure and Obsidian~

Itachi shifted in his hiding spot.

One more day and the second stage would be over.

He wasn't worried. He could do this.

He'd been through worse.

He mentally shuddered as visions of the Third Shinobi World War played through his mind.

He pushed the visions away and focused on something different.

Sasuke came to mind.

He wondered how the boy was doing taking care of Kagome.

Sure, his mother was home, but he knew that Sasuke "protected" Kagome when he was gone.

He smiled a bit.

He was eager to go home and see them.

It was almost morning.


	17. Chapter 17

~Azure and Obsidian~

"Awe come on chibi." Sasuke frowned. "Stop crying."

"Gome want Tachi-nii." Kagome sniffled.

Sasuke huffed. "I told you Itachi-Nii-Sama will be home after the exams!"

"Now!" Kagome wailed.

Sasuke huffed and turned away. "Why is it alway's Nii-sama? You always cry when he's away for long. Aren't I good enough?" He lowered his head.

Kagome paused. She wiped at her tear stained cheeks and crawled into Sasuke's lap.

"Good 'nuff." She murmured. "Sasu alwaysh good 'nuff... Sasu's my Sasu-Nii." She hugged him. "Gome just misses Tachi."

Sasuke returned the hug. "Me too. Wanna sleep in his bed?"

Kagome nodded. "Un!"


	18. Chapter 18

~Azure and Obsidian~

"You didn't have to yell at them." Itachi glared.

Fugaku glared back. "You are an Anbu now, you need your rest. From now on Kagome and Sasuke are not to sleep in your room. They have their own beds."

"Otou-sama-"

"Enough. Sasuke will be entering the Academy soon, he is of age. He needs to stop such childish acts."

"He _is_ a child."

"I recall at his age you were already halfway to graduating."

"Yes, but you forget Otou-sama, I may not act like it, but I am still a child as well." Itachi swiftly exited the room in anger.


	19. Chapter 19

~Azure and Obsidian~

Itachi leapt out of bed when he heard Kagome 's screams.

He rushed into her room to find her thrashing in her sleep. Her face contorted in terror as she reached for something unseen.

"Nooooo!"

He picked her up and gently shook her.

"Kagome, wake up."

"Nii-sama?" Sasuke called as he entered the room. "Is Kagome…?"

"She's fine." Itachi answered as her eyes opened. "Just a bad dream."

"Shisui!" Kagome sobbed. "Shisui's hurt! Shisui's hurt!" Kagome repeated as she buried her face in his chest.

"It's alright Kagome, it was just a dream."

He lead them back to his room.


	20. Chapter 20

~Azure and Obsidian~

"Thanks for coming over. Kagome wouldn't settle down until she saw you."

"No problem, it's been a while since I've seen our chibi anyway." Shisui tossed Kagome in the air a short distance and caught her.

Kagome squealed in delight.

"Guess it can't be helped, you being an Anbu and all." He brought Kagome's face close to his own. "Did you miss me chibi?"

Kagome didn't answer.

Shisui instinctively closed his eyes as Kagome placed her chubby hands over them.

"Don't go Shisui." Kagome mumbled. "Stay with Gome. Stay with Tachi and Sasu!"

"Hmmm? I'm not going anywhere chibi."

"Stay…"


	21. Chapter 21

~Azure and Obsidian~

"I don't get it… Kagome's never acted like this before." Shisui called over Kagome's screams.

"She's been to the Naka River plenty of times before. I don't know what her problem is."

"Noo! Stay! Promise Gome!" She tugged at Shisui's clothes.

"Kagome!" Itachi scolded.

"It's alright." Shisui knelt in front of Kagome. "Alright Chibi… if I promise, will you stop crying?"

Kagome sniffled and nodded.

"Okay, what do you want me to promise?"

"Gome wants you to promise, we all stick together."

Shisui cocked his head to the side. "How so?"

"We fix together."

"Fix?"

"We fix Uchiha Clan together."


	22. Chapter 22

~Azure and Obsidian~

"You're sure you didn't mention anything around her?"

"Of course I didn't! I don't go spouting these things to others, I'm not foolish."

"Then how did she know?" Shisui asked.

"We don't know that she knows anything." Itachi pointed out. "We don't know what "Fix the Uchiha Clan" actually means."

"Still, if she does know…"

"Kagome is only four, she babbles, Sasuke doesn't even know about the issues between the Uchiha and Konoha's leadership, do you really think Kagome somehow knows what's going on?"

"Perhaps not..."

Still, Itachi thought, Kagome's a clever girl.

Could she know something that they don't?


	23. Chapter 23

_Kagome screamed as Shisui threw himself into the river._

_"Nooooo!"_

_She sobbed as the scene faded away._

_"You can stop this, Kagome."_

_Kagome looked around the black abyss._

_"How?"_

_"You must fix the Uchiha Clan. If you don't..."_

_Her surroundings changed again._

_Blood..._

_Screams..._

_"NO!" Kagome screamed and shook her head. "Tachi good!" She sobbed._

_"He won't have a choice, Kagome, unless you change his fate."_

_"Fate?"_

_"Yes. If you don't..."_

_The scene changed yet again_.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome jolted awake.

"Tachi?"

"Right here, kitten."

She wrapped her chubby arms around his neck.

"I change, I change!"

"Change what, kitten?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Did you see that?!" Shisui let out low whistle of relief as they quickly rounded the corner. "Your "kitten" has a real set of claws on her."

"She's never done anything like that before" Itachi frowned down at the wiggling girl in his arms.

"Tachi! Down!" Kagome cried out.

Itachi shook his head and held on tighter. "No."

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms with a huff.

Shisui laughed incredulously, "I can't believe your little sister just tried to gouge out Shimura Danzo's eyes! Well, the one that was showing, anyways."

Itachi's frown increased.

What was going on with Kagome?


	25. Chapter 25

"Itachi."

The three of them froze at the sound of Fuugaku's voice.

Itachi slowly turned to face his father.

"Is what Shisui said true? Kagome tried to gouge out an Elder's eyes?"

Kagome stiffened at the tone of his voice.

"I-it wasn't r-really gouging sir... More like, uh... Scratching?"

Itachi gave Shisui a quick glare, he was not helping.

Shisui winced and ducked his head down in guilt.

Fuugaku approached them and removed Kagome from Itachi's grasp.

"Otou-sama?" Itachi asked in alarm as his father turned away.

"I will handle this myself, you boys go and train."

Itachi's stomach dropped.


	26. Chapter 26

"You can't do this!"

Sasuke flinched at the sound of Itachi's yells.

He'd never heard him yell before. Especially not to their father.

"I can do as I please." Fuugaku said in a cold voice. "Kagome has disgraced the Uchiha name and is being punished."

Sasuke tensed, what did Kagome do wrong?

"I want to see her." Itachi demanded.

"No."

"It's been three days!" Itachi growled.

"Sasuke?" The boy jumped and turned to see his mother.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer.

Hearing raised voices she realized what was happening.

"Let's get you some dinner. How was class today?"


	27. Chapter 27

"I want to see her!"

"No."

"You can't keep me from her!" Itachi growled.

"I can do exactly that." His father raise a brow, challenging him.

"She does not belong to you, she's not yours to lock away!"

"And who do you think she belongs to, you?"

It was Itachi who raised a challenging brow this time.

"I do not need a child's permission to punish my own daughter." Fuugaku announced, intending to end the conversation there.

"But she's not your daughter." Itachi said in a low voice. "And if you don't give her back to me, I'll tell everyone."


	28. Chapter 28

Fuugaku stared at his son in shock.

Never had his son raised his voice to him, let alone threaten him!

Itachi had been changing ever since he brought Kagome home.

Itachi was a little too attached to the child, both of his sons were, but Sasuke at least thought she was his sister, an Uchiha. Itachi knew the truth. Now the boy dared to use it against him.

Fuugaku narrowed his eyes at his son. Itachi's success was vital to the Uchiha clan, they could not afford for him to be too distracted.

Fuugaku knew what needed to be done.


	29. Chapter 29

"Are you really willing to put Kagome at risk?" His fathers tone was harsh.

Itachi felt his chest tighten. He opened his mouth to argue.

"If the clan learns that Kagome is not ours she will be cast out of the Uchiha district, possibly even the village. There is no proof she belongs to Konoha. No one will claim her. You will have ripped the only family the girl knows away from her. Do you think a four year old can survive on her own?"

Itachi was silent.

"You'd not only be willing to hurt Kagome, but Sasuke as well?"


	30. Chapter 30

Fuugaku watched his son pale and knew he had won. Nevertheless he continued.

"Sasuke adores Kagome just as much as you. Will you take that away from him? How about your mother?"

He watched Itachi flinch.

"Will you force her to lose another child?"

Itachi said nothing.

"I didn't think so. Kagome will remain where she is for two more weeks."

Fuugaku turned away from his son. "Get some rest, you must leave early for a mission tomorrow." With that he left the room.

He frowned as he walked.

He hadn't thought taking in the girl would cause such trouble.


	31. Chapter 31

Itachi watched his father leave.

He had never felt such desperation.

He had never felt such failure.

His father was right.

They could take Kagome away and he could do nothing about it.

He didn't like it.

Kagome wasn't _theirs_ to take!

He wouldn't let them.

"Onii-sama?"

Sasuke approached him slowly.

"Can Kagome come back yet?"

Itachi shook his head and noted Sasuke's disappointment. His father was right, Sasuke loved Kagome just as much as he. He didn't need his father to tell him that, he'd known it all along.

No one will ever separate them...

He won't allow it.


	32. Chapter 32

Itachi took off towards the Uchiha district at top speed.

He hadn't bothered to say goodbye to his team. The report was over, their mission done.

Two weeks.

He'd been gone for _two weeks_!

The mission took more time than expected, and all the while Kagome suffered.

He'd dreamt of her screams, her cries for help, her cries for him.

She'd been all alone.

He didn't, _Couldn't _do anything about it. He didn't even know where she was.

His father hadn't told him.

Fuugaku came into view as he reached the entrance, as if waiting for him.

"Where is she?"


	33. Chapter 33

Kagome whimpered as the shadows began to take form again.

She didn't know where she was.

It was dark.

Quiet.

Sometimes there was a blinding light, some food and water is shoved in her hands, then darkness.

So dark she couldn't see anything at all...

Until the shadows came alive.

She'd see things, scary things.

Sometimes she'd see her dreams, even when she was sure she was awake.

She didn't know how long she was there.

She missed Tachi-nii.

She missed Sasu-nii.

Where were they?

She didn't like it here.

Tou-sama said she was bad.

What did she do wrong?


	34. Chapter 34

Sasuke hurried home after school.

His father would bring Kagome home today.

Kagome had been gone for 17 days.

He missed her. He was worried.

Was she alright?

He didn't understand his father.

Itachi was angry when he left.

Sasuke was angry too.

He didn't like that his father took Kagome away from them.

Their father was strict, but he'd never done anything like this before.

Sasuke frowned.

He didn't like what he was feeling.

His father wasn't a bad man, was he?

But Kagome...

"Where is she?"

A figure stood before him.

Relief flooded through him.

Itachi was home.


	35. Chapter 35

"Follow me"

"I-I'm coming too."

Itachi turned to see Sasuke shuffling nervously behind him.

Fuugaku said nothing. He turned away and headed further into the district.

Itachi paused, waiting for Sasuke to close the distance between them before going after their father.

They followed him through the Uchiha training grounds and Itachi felt a sense of dread.

He glanced at Sausuke, who had a confused expression on his face.

Of course, Sasuke was too young to know. Itachi had hoped he never would.

But Itachi knew.

He knew where Kagome was.

He just couldn't believe his father was so cruel.


	36. Chapter 36

Sasuke frowned.

Why were they heading to the training grounds?

For a moment he thought his father might have made a mistake, but as he glanced at Itachi he knew there was no mistake.

Itachi didn't look confused.

If Sasuke didn't know any better, he'd say Itachi looked afraid.

Itachi didn't show fear.

Sasuke didn't think Itachi even got _scared_

Not Itachi.

It was impossible... Wasn't it?

Up ahead their father stopped in front of a small hill.

Sasuke had never been this far into the training grounds. This area was only for the older Uchihas.

So where was Kagome?


	37. Chapter 37

Itachi's fears were realized as Fuugaku headed to the back of the trailing grounds, stopping by a small hill.

"How could you?" Itachi's voice cracked.

There was a hatch on the side of the hill, Itachi knew it lead to an underground room. He had never been through the hatch himself, but he had heard what the room was used for.

The Uchiha used it as a final attempt to activate the Sharingan.

A voluntary practice for those who wished to a "revelation" worthy of activating the Sharingan they may or may not posess.

It was a sensory deprivation chamber.


	38. Chapter 38

Itachi didn't receive a response from his father, he hadn't expected one. He rushed past his father to the hatch.

Kagome had been in the chamber for over two weeks.

A chamber that sometimes scarred full grown adults, and they had only been in it for 24 hours.

The chamber blocked out all sound, all contact, all _light_ from the outside world.

Itachi heard that people saw things in there. Heard things.

Itachi ripped open the hatch and dropped down into the chamber. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, the light from the hatch barely sufficient.

"Kitten?"


	39. Chapter 39

"How could you?"

Fuugaku heard the anger and the hurt in his voice. What shocked him was that he heard no hatred.

He pushed away the guilt as he watched Itachi rush to the hatch.

He didn't hate the girl.

He did, after all, taken her in as his own.

But he would not let her get in the way of the clans success.

A success that almost completely depended on Itachi rising through the ranks.

He couldn't let an outsider interfere.

Even if it was his own daughter.

The girl would live, and his sons would learn to obey.


	40. Chapter 40

Kagome winced at the bright light, but didn't move.

She wasn't hungry.

She was tired.

She couldn't tell the difference between being awake and asleep anymore.

She didn't know how long she spent running from the shadows, how many times she stumbled in the darkness trying to find the bathroom.

She thought crawling would be easier, but the stones and dirt hurt her knees.

They probably looked bad.

What did she do wrong? She asked herself many times.

She only tried to change fate.

She only did what the lady said.

She wanted her brothers.

Kagome heard a thud.

"Kitten?"


	41. Chapter 41

"Kitten?"

"...Tachi?" Her voice was raw, as if she'd been screaming.

His eyes searched the darkness where her voice had come from.

His heart broke when he finally saw her.

She was dirty, her legs had dried blood on them.

She was pale, her eyes looked hollow, a pale, listless blue instead of their normal blazing Azure.

She had lost weight. Uneaten food littered the room.

He ran to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Tachi," she buried her face into his shoulder and cried his name repeatedly.

"I'm here kitten." He held her tighter.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.


	42. Chapter 42

"How could you?"

Fuugaku sighed.

He was tired of hearing those words.

He looked at his wife, acknowledging that he heard her question.

She continued. "She's just a child, she's _our_ child."

"I have done nothing to the girl that I wouldn't have done to our sons should they have behaved the same."

"That's what scares me." Mikoto murmured.

"I do what I must for this clan."

They were silent for a minute before she spoke again.

"They won't even let me near her. It's been three days."

Fuugaku said nothing.

"Tell me husband, is the clan worth the cost?'


	43. Chapter 43

Sasuke held Kagome close and rocked her.

"Come on Chibi... You need to sleep sometime."

Kagome shook her head.

He sighed, disappointed.

She hadn't slept since they brought her home.

She was getting weaker every day.

The image of Itachi bringing Kagome home appeared in his mind.

Kagome had looked so... Lifeless.

He had followed Itachi home, stayed by their side as Itachi bathed her, and helped him coax Kagome into eating.

Then the night came.

Her screams echoed even now.

Kagome was terrified of the dark.

She refused to sleep.

He wondered...

What did Kagome see in the darkness?


	44. Chapter 44

"Itachi, please."

He didn't answer.

"This is ridiculous, I'm her mother! I'm _your_ mother. You can't refuse to let me see my own daughter."

Itachi raised a brow. "You didn't seem have a problem when she was gone for seventeen days in the dark," he turned away, "a few more days won't kill you."

As he left the the room he heard his mother gasp behind him and stifle a sob.

He pushed away his guilt and headed for his room where Sasuke and Kagome waited.

His mother wasn't the one who hurt Kagome, but she hadn't helped her either.


	45. Chapter 45

"Get some sleep, Sasuke." Itachi took Kagome from him. Sasuke put up little resistance. He watched Kagome through half lidded eyes until he finally drifted off.

"Your turn Kitten."

Kagome shook her head.

"Dun want to."

"You have to baby, you're making yourself sick."

Itachi laid back so that she was curled up on top of his chest.

"What are you afraid of Kitten?"

"When it's dark the mares come."

"Mares? Your nightmares?"

Kagome nodded.

"Di'n halfta be sleep in the scary place. Mares came. They came wiffout sleep." Kagome shuddered.

"Tell me about your nightmares, Kagome."

"Shisui's gonna die."


	46. Chapter 46

Sorry for the delay, I was re-reading the stash of drabbles I have saved in my doc manager and found a problem and i had to go through all of them and fix them.

On with the story!

~Azure and Obsidian~

"Itachi... I've been thinking..."

Itachi turned to his cousin.

"Maybe I won't go to the Hokage just yet."

Itachi raised a brow.

Shisui had been the one to come to him and warned him of the trouble ahead. It was Shisui himself who had decided to warn the Third Hokage.

"What changed your mind?"

"Well, as crazy as it sounds... Kagome."

"Kagome?" Itachi asked in surprise.

Shisui shrugged. "Say what you will, but there's something special about our little chibi. I just can't shake the feeling that she _knows_ something."

Itachi said nothing.

He hadn't told Shisui what Kagome said.


	47. Chapter 47

"How is she doing by the way?" Shisui asked.

"She's... Doing better."

"But she's not the same right?"

Itachi winced. "I don't think she'll ever be the same." He whispered.

Shisui placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Of course she will. She's a fighter, you know that. She just needs some time."

"I'm worried Shisui."

"I know, I am too. There's something special about Kagome. I just know she knows something about the clan's plans. It's like she knows exactly what is going to happen."

Dread flooded through Itachi.

For Shisui's and Kagome's sake, he hoped it wasn't true.


	48. Chapter 48

Itachi observed his cousin closely.

Just three days ago Shisui told him he wouldn't see the Hokage.

Today would have been the day to warn the Hokage; When the Uchiha elders and his father would be in a meeting all day. It would have been the perfect time to go see him without raising suspicion.

But Shisui had changed his mind.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked his cousin. "We both know you won't get another chance so soon."

He trusted Shisui either way, but he wanted him to be sure.

Shisui was sure.

That night, Kagome's nightmares stopped.


	49. Chapter 49

Kagome kicked at a pebble by her foot before once again glancing at the pack of squealing girls.

She'd come to see Sasu-nii.

She wanted to surprise him when he got out of class but...

She knew that girls liked her Sasu-nii but...

These girls were scary.

They pushed and shoved each other for a better look.

A better look at _her_ Sasu-nii.

She didn't like these girls.

She sighed and turned away.

There was no way Sasu-nii would notice her with _them_ around.

"Where are you going Chibi? Didn't you come to see me?"

Someone grabbed her hand.

"Sasu-nii!"


	50. Chapter 50

"Where are you going Chibi? Didn't you come to see me?"

Sasuke grabbed Kagome's hand and turned her around.

"Sasu-nii!" He watched his chibi's face brighten.

He'd caught sight of her immediately, even through the mass of squealing girls.

He saw her glance nervously behind them.

"Sasuke-kun, who's that?" A girl asked.

He glanced at the group of girls. They were eyeing Kagome suspiciously.

"Oh! She's wearing the Uchiha's mark." Another said.

"But she has blue eyes!"

"I heard that the Uchiha head had a blue eyed daughter."

"She's Sasuke-kun's imouto?!"

The girls swarmed around them.

"Kawaii!"

"She's so tiny!"


	51. Chapter 51

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke-kun called you Chibi, is that a nickname?"

"Ne, can I come over and play sometime?"

"Hey no fair! You just want to go to Sasuke-kun's house!"

Sasuke felt Kagome bury her face into his side.

He frowned.

"We have to go know."

He pulled her through the crowd of girls.

They passed a group of boys as they left.

"Uchiha's sister?" A boy murmured as they watched them pass.

"She's pretty." Another said.

Sasuke glared.

"Sasuke! Before you leave I'd like a word."

Sasuke sighed and turned around.

"Wait over there Chibi, don't talk to anyone."


	52. Chapter 52

Kagome watched her Sasu-nii follow his sensei inside.

Afraid the girls would surround her again, she quickly scurried to the tree her brother had told her to wait by.

She plopped herself onto the swing and swayed back and forth, eyes trained on the door her brother had gone through.

"Oh."

Kagome jumped at the voice.

There was someone standing behind her.

The boy looked like he was Sasu-nii's age. When their eyes met he shifted his gaze to the ground.

Kagome continued to stare at him, he continued to stare at the ground.

"Hi! I'm Kagome, what's your name?"


	53. Chapter 53

The boy looked up in surprise.

"N-naruto." The boy stuttered before looking away.

Kagome watched him curiously.

He wasn't like the other kids that were lingering around the Academy.

In fact...

Kagome glanced around to confirm it.

All the other kids were avoiding him.

No one came near the tree they were under.

Some kids were even glaring.

Kagome looked back at the boy.

He was staring at her.

No. Not her.

He was staring at the swing.

Maybe he wanted to swing?

"Naru-tan, wanna swing wiff me?"

He was surprised.

"You... You don't hate me?"

"We just met silly!"


	54. Chapter 54

Kagome scooted over to one side of the swing and patted the spot next to her.

Naruto looked around nervously before slowly approaching and sitting on the swing beside her.

Kagome watched him shift nervously.

"What's wrong Naru-tan?"

"Why... Why are you talking to me?"

"I can't talk?"

"T-that's not it! I mean... No one else talks to me, they don't like me they hate me and I don't know why."

"So?"

"S-so? Uh..."

"They hurt your feelings right? That makes them bad right? Gome doesn't like bad people." She kicked her feet in the air. "Let's swing let's swing!"


	55. Chapter 55

"Ready?"

Kagome nodded.

"Okay! Here we go!"

Naruto jumped on the swing behind her allowing the swing they just twisted to unravel, spinning them in circles.

Kagome squealed and laughed as they spun faster and faster.

"Yahoooo!" Naruto laughed. "Hold on tight!" He warned as the two ropes finally separated with a final harsh twist that nearly flung them off.

Kagome laughed breathlessly as they slowly stopped moving.

"That was fun!"

"...Kagome."

Kagome froze as she caught sight of Sasuke. His arms were crossed and he was glaring.

"Sasu-nii!"

He walked up to them and pulled her off the swing.


	56. Chapter 56

Sasuke glared at Naruto before looking down at Kagome.

"I told you not to talk to anyone."

Kagome pouted. "I only talked to Naru-tan."

Naru-tan?

Sasuke observed the boy before them.

He'd seen him before.

Everyone avoided him.

He himself had only seen him two or three times, he didn't see anything wrong with him. Not too bright, but not a bad person from what he saw.

But... _Naru-tan_?

He didn't like others around his sister... Especially not a _boy._

"Dobe," he glared at Naruto. "Stay away from my sister."

The boy flushed in anger.

Sasuke smirked.

"Why you! Teme!"


	57. Chapter 57

Kagome followed her brother back to the Uchiha district.

He was still smirking.

She didn't get it.

Naru-tan got all red and mad at Sasu-nii... So why was Sasu-nii smiling?

"Sasu-nii... Why were you mean to Naru-tan?"

Sasuke's smirk disappeared.

"Don't call him that."

"Naru-tan?"

"... I don't like it."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Then... I'll stop... For a piggyback ride!"

Sasuke smiled and knelt down.

She climbed up on to his back with an excited squeal and he took off toward the Uchiha district.

They ran into Itachi at the gate.

"Tachi-nii! Ne... Tachi-nii...What does dobe and teme mean?"


	58. Chapter 58

"Comgradjalayshuns Tachi-nii!" Itachi smiled as he caught Kagome in mid air.

"It's congratulations, Chibi." Sasuke corrected.

"Thas what I said. Comgradulaton." Kagome nodded.

Itachi stifled a laugh.

Kagome and Sasuke made it easy to forget the troubles of the shinobi life.

"Itachi." Fugaku beckoned.

He sighed, setting Kagome back on her feet.

He followed his father out of the room.

His father was happy about him becoming Anbu Captain as well, but not for the same reasons as Sasuke and Kagome.

His father wanted him to be a spy for the clan.

The Uchiha Clan is making their move soon.


	59. Chapter 59

~AN~

In case you didn't notice there was a time skip

Itachi became Anbu captain at 13

so Sasuke is now 9

Kagome is now 6

~A~Z~

"You wished to see me Otou-sama?"

His father didn't look up.

"Kagome will be enrolled in the Academy next week."

Itachi's eyes widened.

The Academy? No, he wouldn't have it.

As if sensing the upcoming argument Fuugaku sighed. "She _will _attend the academy."

"I won't allow it."

"Allow it? You have no choice in the matter."

"Kagome cannot be a Kunoichi!"

"She cannot be a Civilian!" Fuugaku growled. "She is the daughter of the head of the Uchiha Clan, it is expected of her."

Itachi turned away.

"If you do this, you will regret it. I'll make sure of it."


	60. Chapter 60

Fuugaku glared.

"Do not think to threaten me boy. I have decided that Kagome will attend the Academy and that is what will happen."

"She's too young!"

"Too young? She is six, you graduated at age seven. Another Uchiha prodigy in the Academy would be useful."

"She's not an Uchiha!" Itachi growled.

"She was brought up as my own. You have coddled her long enough, kept her from learning even the basic techniques that all Uchiha's learn as children. She's the daughter of the Uchiha head and will do what's expected of her. She'll become a prodigy like her bothers."


	61. Chapter 61

"Your father is really angry with you."

Shisui landed on the limb next to him.

He nodded.

"It's because I've stopped "spying" for him."

"I know you weren't giving away any useful information anyways, but why did you stop?"

"... He enrolled Kagome into the Academy."

Shisui sighed. "You knew it was going to happen eventually."

He nodded. "But I didn't want it to."

"She couldn't possibly have be a civilian, you know that."

Itachi turned to him.

"Why not? Is it wrong to keep her out of this violence? To keep her hands untainted by the blood of others?"


End file.
